


Lance

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I needed a place to vent so sorry Lance, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Needs a Hug, Langst, Ok imma stop now, Sorry to you too, Why is that not a reccomended tag yet, anyway, idrk, that's a thing right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so have an excerpt from the story.Lance was tired. He was tried of everything. He was tired of people telling him to eat more, or to talk to him about his problems. He wanted them to understand that he couldn’t. He couldn’t eat; he couldn’t talk. If he ate, he would be overweight, and he would never be good enough. If he talked, everything would come out. Everything. All of his insecurities and innermost thoughts would come tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The people would recoil in disgust, and he’d be alone. Again. But he was screaming. He was screaming for someone to hear him and tell him that it would be ok. But there was no one.-------aka Lance needs a hug. We all need a hug. I wanna hug y'all. [I'm Rory and I like warm hugs. I hate that movie. Sorry not sorry.]-------CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, apologies.-------





	1. Chapter 1

     Lance was tired. He was tried of everything. He was tired of people telling him to eat more, or to talk to him about his problems. He wanted them to understand that he couldn't. He couldn't eat; he couldn't talk. If he ate, he would be overweight, and he would never be good enough. If he talked, everything would come out. _Everything._ All of his insecurities and innermost thoughts would come tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The people would recoil in disgust, and he'd be alone. Again. But he was screaming. He was screaming for someone to hear him and tell him that it would be ok. But there was no one.

* * *

     Hunk grinned and waved as Lance headed over to him. Lance sat down next to his best friend, trying to ignore the food in front of him, Pidge, and Keith.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Hunk asked, looking at him quizzically. Lance shrugged and answered with a simple, "I'm not hungry." Pidge raised an eyebrow at that and said, "I've never once seen you eat a full meal. How are you not hungry?" Lance felt his mask slip a bit. His smile fell for a moment before he shook himself and said, "That's just because your eyes are always glued to your computer." He reached over the table to ruffle her hair. She yelped and pushed his hand away, grin on her face. 

"What book are you reading?" Lance asked Keith. The latter just held the cover of the book up. He was reading the second book in the Percy Jackson series,  _Sea of Monsters_. Lance nodded and said, "Oh, cool. My sister really likes those books." The four fell into silence other than the clacking of the keys on Pidge's laptop and Hunk chewing his sandwich. Lance's leg bounced up and down under the table, fingers tapping along to a melody in his head. He was certainly relieved when his phone chimed with a text. He pulled it out of his pocket, leg still bouncing,

 **_Isa <3-_ ** _Did you eat yet today?_

Lance sighed and typed back- _Maybeeee maybe nottt_

 **_Isa <3-_ ** _Laaance. You need to eat._

_**Lance-** I grabbed an apple for breakfast, don't worry._

**_Isa_ ** _** <3**-_  _Don't lie; I know we don't have apples. Just eat something, ok? I have to get to class, but you better have eaten something._

 **_Lance-_ ** _Lovvvveeee yooouuuu_

 **_Isa <3-_ ** _Yeah, yeah, love you too. Now EAT_

_**Lance-:** P_

    Lance chuckled at his phone. Looking around the table, he saw everyone occupied in their own activities. Pidge was still typing away on her computer, Keith was still reading, and Hunk was muttering insults at the terrible cafeteria food. He looked up at the clock.

"Twenty minutes," he muttered. He repeated the phrase over and over in his mind, tapping his fingers against his ever-bouncing leg. He finally looked up when Pidge said, "Could you please stop saying that over and over?" He looked over to see a slight scowl on the younger teen's face.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was saying it out-loud." Pidge just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her laptop. Hunk, bless his soul, decided to finally break the uncomfortable silence around the table-not counting the buzz of the cafeteria around them.

"So, how's that project for English going?" he asked Lance. The brunette grinned and sat up straighter in his seat, replying, "Pretty good. Isa's been helping me with it a lot. It should be done soon. Oh, are you still coming over tomorrow?"

"Actually, could we hang out at my house instead?" Hunk asked. Lance shrugged and said, "That's fine with me. The twins'll miss seeing ya, though." Hunk looked genuinely conflicted. Lance just patted his shoulder and said, "Dude, we can totally just go to your house instead of mine." Hunk gave him a smile. Lance looked around and tried to see who all was around, but kept getting distracted by random things. 

     Finally, the bell to go back to class rang and everyone grudgingly made their way to their respective classes. The day was long, well, at least that's how it felt to Lance. The classes were dull, and he couldn't focus on anything the teachers were saying. He was certainly relieved when the school day was over.

     He said farewell to Keith on the bus and headed to the front porch of his house. He stopped when he heard yelling.

"-never care! You're always off with your 'friends' and doing who knows what? What am I supposed to do?"

"Dolores-"

"No. I'm done arguing about this." Lance watched through the window as his mother stomped off. His father grunted in exasperation, rubbing his eyes. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, stepping out of Lance's line of sight. Taking a deep breath, Lance got out his keys to unlock the front door and step inside, before closing and locking it behind him. 

 _This should be fun,_ he thought sarcastically to himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if I portrayed anything incorrectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain hurts from this stupid appliance thingy in my stupid mouth ;-; [I have tmd from a stupid facial thingy. idk.]  
> Anyway,,, here's another chapter before I jump off the stupid roof.  
> Also,,, I have annoying writer's block [more like my brain not wanting to think of anything but my problems/insecurities so,,, thanks, brain :/] So that's why this is trash. Well, I'm trash,,,, soo,,,,  
> Also again, I suck at dialogue, so i'm sorry???

     Lance's plan had been to sneak up to his room without encountering either of his parents, but of course, that was not the case. His father saw him as he had reached the foot of the stairs.

"Lance," he hollered, stomping towards the teen. Lance winced and turned to face his father.

"Y-yeah?" Mr. McClain's face hardened as he glared at his son.

"Your grades were posted on the school website today." 

"O-oh?" The man growled and rolled his eyes.

"How many times have I told you to keep your grades up? You're practically failing your English and Math, and your other classes are starting to slip as well! What are we supposed to do with you?" Lance bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, father; I'll try harder." His father scoffed and said, "You better. otherwise, it's back to the boarding school-just like Carter." Lance's breath caught, and he quickly nodded, rushing up the stairs. Instead of going straight to his own room, he paused in front of a door decorated with a drawn picture of a beautiful night sky. He knocked slightly on the door and waited for a moment until a voice responded, "Come in."

     Isa looked up as her brother entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey," he said with a grin. She responded with a smile.

"Hey. How was school?" Lance shrugged and sat next to her on the bed.

"It was alright. How was yours?" She shook her head.

"Those jerks ambushed me before class again," she replied, shrugging. Lance let out a snort.

"Well, we're just the most amazing people, aren't we?" The two grinned at each other.

"So, are we gonna go to the beach to see the meteor shower tonight?" Isa asked excitedly. 

"Uh, duh? I can't wait!" 

"Me neither! Are your friends coming?" Isa asked that somewhat hesitantly, as if she didn't want the answer to the question. Lance smiled and wrapped his arm around her, replying, "Nah, I figured it would be more fun just to go with my favorite little sister." Isa smiled and leaned against him. The two sat there, talking about their school day, or their plans for that night, both just happy to be together. They were each other's lifelines in the dangerous seas of life, and Lance wouldn't have it any other way. 

* * *

     It was around nine o' clock that night when laughter rang out from the sands of the beach. Lance grinned as his sister bent over herself with laughter pouring out of her. Lance loved to make people laugh and smile, especially her. 

 "He really said that?" Isa choked out, grin stretching across her face. Lance nodded and grinned back.

"Yup! We all just started laughing so hard, that Pidge's soda started coming out of her nose! After that, we were dead, just laughing like  _crazy._ " Isa laughed more, and Lance joined her, momentarily forgetting the rest of the world and just enjoying his time with her.

     A short time later, the two were looking skywards as the first of the meteors started to speed through the night.

"It's so beautiful," Isa murmured. Lance nodded in agreement. 

     Suddenly, they heard voices coming towards them. Lace sat up and looked around, and saw a few figures headed their way from the road.

"Oh no," he breathed.

"What? What is it?" Isa asked pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"Lotor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That's it for right now.  
> Oh, There's this really awesome song that I've recently been obsessed with that you should check out. It's called 'Crossfire' by Stephen.   
> Ok, I'm gone. Cya


	3. Important Author's Note

     Hello. I apologize for how long this has taken me to write this note. 

     So, this story and AU is officially on hiatus. I have had little motivation for this story, especially going back and reading it back, seeing how ooc the characters are. Life [not the board game] is also kicking my butt right now, with doctor's appointments and mental health and really just health in general. 

     When I do finally get around to working on this, I will be editing the past two chapters before deleting this one which will be replaced by the true chapter 3. 

     Thank you for your patience, and I apologize again. My other fics, The Toxic Thoughts of an Overachiever and Voltron Lives On will be continued as often as possible-the hiatus is only for this and one other of my works.

     Ok, thank you for reading. 

     Cya. 

     -Rory


End file.
